virtual love
by mayachloe
Summary: a love/comedy story of zell and a character called ayma


"AYMA!!!... GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!" ayma's mum said   
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO NOW???... Huh?" ayma yelled back   
"It doesn't matter what you did... but the matter is that your not listening!!!" ayma's mum said   
" BUT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A F*CKEN REASON!!!... YOU ALWAYS FO THIS YOU'RE A B*TCH!!!... I HATE YOU!!!" ayma yelled as she got up and faced her mum face to face   
"YOU'RE JUST A STUPID KID... YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BRAT... AND YOU DON'T DESEVERVE WHAT WE'VE GIVIN YOU!!!" her dad joined in   
"I F*CKEN WANT WHAT YOU'VE GIVIN ME... I DON'T WANT PRESENTS... OR HEAPS OF MONEY... ALL I WANT IS PARENTS WHO LOVE ME!!! YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW YOUR LOVE TOWARDS EACH OTHER LET ALONE ME!!!!"   
"UHHH... I..."   
"LOOK MUM AND DAD... I HATE THE WAY MY LIFE IS TURNING OUT... ALL I'VE EVER WANTED IS LOVE... I DON'T CARE ABOUT IF I DON'T GET LOVE FROM ANYONE ELSE OUTSIDE OF THE FAMILY... I WANT LOVE FROM YOU TWO... YOU'RE MY PARENTS... YOU DON'T LET ME HAVE FRIENDS... I CAN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND... AND I CAN'T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL!!!... YOU HIRED ME A F*CKEN TUTOR FOR EVERY F*CKEN SUBJECT!!!... I HATE THE MONEY YOU'VE GIVIN ME... I HATE IT... YOU LOVE THE MONEY MORE THAN ME..."   
"BE GRATEFUL FOR WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!!... And we have given you a boyfriend before..." her mum said   
"YEAH BUT YOU SET ME UP WITH HIM... HE WAS A NERD... A GOODY GOODY... I HATED HIM... HE F*CKEN STALKED ME FOR F*CKS SAKE!!! YOU SET ME UP WITH HIM CAUSE YOU LOVE HIM NOT ME!!!... I HATE YOU AND THIS HOUSE... I'M LEAVING... I'M MVING OUT FOR GOOD... YOUR NEVER GONNA SEE ME AGAIN... I'M 17 SO I CAN MOVE OUT AND GET A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU!!!!!... AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO..."   
"FINE DO THAT... AND YOU KNOW I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOUR MOTHER FOR GIVING BIRTH TO YOU!!!!" her dad yelled   
"SHUT UP... THE DOCTER SLAPED YOU OUT WHEN SHE WAS BORN!!!" her mum yelled at her dad   
ayma ran up to her bed room in tears... she looked around at all the things she had... games, every consoles out on the market, 3 computers, a room bigger than civic videos, 7 different car a different car for every day of the week... after all this plus more she was surprised that she didn't turn out like a snob... she realized that she turned out alright... she packed her bags full of everything that she owned... she looked at her playstation and then at her final fantasy game...   
"Well if I'm going well then I might as well play it before I go..." she shoved her huge wallet in her pocket and grabbed the control...   
"Hmmm what's this..." ayma looked at the options and saw that there was a new option...   
"Well theirs new game, continue and now theirs join game... well lets see what it does..."   
She clicked on it...   
" More options... hmmm yes I do want to take all my belongings... yes I want to keep my bank account... hahaha... yeah I'll take my parents bank account... umm... yeah lets buy a new house in... umm lets see... esthar... no lets go...umm balamb... umm lets put the house... nah... mansion here next to the beach... yeah... here we go..." ayma said laughing at the options   
"Man it's like it actually gonna happen.... Hahaha..."   
"Options confirmed...," the game said   
"Huh???... Wasn't expecting that..." ayma said surprised at the voice coming from the game   
"HUH!!! WHAT THE F*CK............" ayma yelled as she got sucked into the game...   
Her parents ran into her room to find her and everything belonging to her gone... except the playstion and the game...   
"Huh... what the... she forgot this..." her dad picked up the game...   
"Fuck it... her mum put it on the ground and smashed all four of the CD's   
Back inside the CD's she hear a loud voice coming from nowhere... saying   
"WARNING... WARNING... GAME SMASHED... YOU ARE NOW A PERMANENT RESIDENT..."   
"Fine with me... I've got every thing I need to live on my own... now... umm lets check out the house..." she took a quick tour of the house... it was set up exactly the way that she had set in the options...   
"Wow... this is so cool... umm well what to do... man I'm bored now..." she looked around at the view and saw a forest... hmmm she saw people walking around in there...   
"Mad... lets go... their probably from balamb garden... maybe they can take me their so I can sign up or something... she got dressed out of her pj's locked the house and put the alarm... she ran into her garage and drove off the forest in her red porsh... she jumped out of her car and locked the door...   
"Hey over there... wait...," she yelled out even though she new they wouldn't hear her...   
"Man... if I go in their I might run into a monster and I don't know how to fight yet... oh well it's a low chance... so lets go" she said... she ran into the forest... she kept running following the same trail that she saw the kids take... she ducked under the tree branch and came into a clearing... she walked right into the middle of the clearing...   
She heard breathing... very heavy breathing... she felt it going down her neck... she got the shivers... she felt scared...   
"Man maybe I shouldn't have come in here..." she heard a twig snap... she turned around quickly only to see a twig fly right into her forehead... she feel back onto her butt...   
"Owwwweeee..." ayma yelled as she hit the ground   
"Oh... my f*cken gosh.... Holly shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she looked up to see a humongous caterpillar...   
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!" she yelled   
"Holly crap what was that???" selphie asked...   
"No clue..." quistis said   
"Well come on let's go find out" Irvine said   
Irvine, selphie, quistis, rinoa, squall, seifer and zell ran off to find out...   
"Oh no!!!... That poor thing..." quistis said sympathetically   
Irvine and zell jumped up and started running   
"Hey where are you going?" selphie asked   
"Well come on we've gota help her!!!" Irvine said   
"Yeah don't be so cruel..." zell said   
"Alright then lets go!!!" squall said taking the lead...   
"You girls stay here and get ready with the potions, Irvine you get the girl zell and seifer come with me lets go beat that caterchipillar " squall said giving out quick orders..   
The boys ran off   
"Hey are you ok?" Irvine asked the girl coming to her aid...   
"Yeah just a few scratches and bumps nothing big..." ayma replied...   
"Come on lets get out of here..." Irvine said helping her to her feet...   
Ayma got up still a bit wobbly from the fall and stumbled to her knee's...   
"Oh shit... come on," Irvine said as he picked her up and ran for safety...   
"It's ok I can run by myself... but thank you any way" ayma said to him   
"Hey there's no time to stop... plus even if there was I'm still having fun...," Irvine said as he winked at her   
"Hehe... pu-lease..." ayma said laughing   
"Don't worry I'm joking..."   
"hehe... thought so" ayma said   
"IFRIT!!!!!!!! HELL FIRE!!!!!!!!" seifer screamed as he summoned the huge fire Guardian Force... it flew up into the sky and out of no where a huge ball of fire appeared in front of ifrit... he slammed the ball of fire hard and sent it crashing down onto the caterchipillar...   
The caterchipillar disappeared in defeat...   
"Well that was easy..." seifer said   
"Typical of you not to leave us any of the experience" zell complained   
"Shut up chicken wuss"   
"HEY WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!"   
"Zell don't take him seriously" squall said shaking his head in disgust   
"Hey the girl... come on" zell said exited   
"Well he's exited ain't he" seifer said   
"Yeah... and loud" squall said   
"Hey he always is" seifer said   
"Well come on let go say hi" squall said   
They walked over to the others...   
"Hey you ok?..." zell asked   
"Yeah... thank you for the save"   
"It's ok.... We were happy to..." zell said   
"Look not meaning to be a spoil sport but you've gota be careful in these forest's... do you even know how to fight??" quistis said   
"Well no not really... I just moved here... from the real world..."   
"HUH... WHAT DO YOU MEAN... REAL WORLD???" zell said surprised   
"Well I was sucked into this game called final fantasy and then my parents broke the game so now I'm stuck here... and well I saw you guys and tried to find you but ran into that other thing... and well the rest you all know..."   
"Well that's weird... so in your world this is a game..."   
"Yeah so I know what you guys all went through with ultimecia, the orphanage and well everything really"   
"Wow" selphie said   
"Oh by the way my name is ayma"   
"Oh sorry forgot to introduce ourselves... I'm squall"   
"I'm Irvine"   
"I'm rinoa"   
"I'm zell"   
"My name's selphie   
"I'm seifer... learn to love me..."   
"Huh?"   
"My name's quistis and..."   
"It's ok I know your names..."   
"Oh yeah the game... ops sorry I guess we made fools of ourselves..."   
"Nah it's ok... you guys didn't know that yous were the main characters... oh by the way can you take me to balamb garden please I want to learn how to fight..."   
"Yeah sure..." quistis said   
"So what weapon are you gonna learn" rinoa asked   
"The whip... definitely..." ayma said   
"Wow.... I warn you it's hard to master" quistis said   
"Yeah of course it would be"   
"Well how about this then... well first we go to the garden, sign you up, then we receive your weapon and then you me and..."   
"Me don't leave me out..." zell said interrupting quistis   
"Yeah ok then and zell will go out side and I'll give you a crash course on all this ok... how's that sound"   
"Really good..."   
"Hey why don't we all go?" rinoa asked   
"Yeah you wanna?... we can all go to my house and train there... we've got a huge hall that we can train in..."   
"Yeah why not" quistis said   
"Coolies!!!!" ayma said exited   
They all started off towards the garden...   
"Hey zell... I guess you really liked her then huh..." seifer teased zell   
"Huh... what do you mean???"   
"Well just this as I recall you got all worried and said ... don't leave me out..." seifer imitated trying to sound like zell...   
"Look I just want some extra training is there a problem with that???"   
"Oh come on we know you like her... don't be such a chicken wu..."   
"SHUT UP AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!.... JUST BECAUSE I GOT ALL EXITED ABOUT GOING TO TRAIN WITH AYMA IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LIKE..."   
"ahuh considering that you just left quistis's name out... and only mentioned being happy training with ayma...hehehe"   
"LOOK SHUT UP... I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE HER NAME OUT IT JUST HAPPENED!!!"   
"hehehehe your blushing..." seifer said in a teasing voice...   
"LOOK I JUST WANT TO GET TO KNOW AYMA BETTER... FOR GOSH SAKE THERE I SAID IT ARE YA HAPPY..."   
"Yes very..." seifer said laughing as he realized everyone including ayma was watching there argument   
"F*CK YOU SEIFER.... YOU DICK HEAD...!!!!!"   
"Hey you to calm down... there's no shame in wanting to get to know me better so don't worry... come... zell you can sit in the front seat with me..."   
"Huh... you have a car????..."   
"Yeah... my parents were rich..."   
" And why would you want him in the front seat with you then?" seifer asked curiously expecting her to shed some light on a little crush that he wanted to develop between zell and her   
"Well he want's to be good friends and get to know me... well then what better way than to talk in the front' seat of my porse... come on... jump in..." she said as they exited the forest and walked over to her car...   
"Hey will we all fit though???" zell asked...   
"Yeah I have my ways..."   
"First of all zell get in the front seat... squall sit on that side seifer in the middle Irvine on the other side... and don't complain about this next part boys but I'm sure you'll get to like it... especially you Irvine hey the girls might even like it... well then rinoa you sit on squalls lap... quistis on seifer's and selphie on Irvine... well how's that... well judging by your surprised yet happy but somewhat blushing faces you like the arrangement... well enough talk lets get in I'll drive..."   
They all jumped in...   
"Hey squall I don't know about this but I like it..." rinoa said hugging onto squall   
"Hey rinoa your not the only one who likes this..." selphie said happily hugging onto Irvine   
"Well I guess it's my turn to say that I'm comfortable than isn't it... well I am..." quistis said taking a lesson from the others and hugging onto seifer...   
"Hey don't get to comfy this is only temporary..." seifer said   
"Hey don't complain seifer it's the furthest your gonna get... well I'm not complaining and neither is squall..." they looked at him and his face went red...   
"Awwwww... that's not like you at all squall..." rinoa said happily   
"Whatever..." he replied   
"Well don't worry squall I hear ya... having a cutie on ya lap is pretty good... hey I wouldn't mind all four of ya girls on my lap hey maybe..."   
"Don't even think it... hey It's a nice offer and a tempting one at that but I'm sticking with zell"   
"Ahh..." zell said nervously... as he she grabbed his hand and held it in hers softly..."   
" Don't worry zell you'll get used to it... she's got the hots for ya..."   
"Hey shut up Irvine... just because she's holding my hand and uhh lo..Looking into... my... ey.. Eye's"   
"Hahaha... this is hilarious but it think that we should get going... now... I think that zell's getting happy..." seifer said laughing at his cruel joke...   
"Hey... can't I look at him in the eye's while holding his hand??"   
"Yeah but not without me cracking a joke about it... hahaha" seifer said laughing even harder...   
He looked at zell... he was all tensed up and about to explode...   
"Well come on better go then..." ayma said let go of zell and grabbed the wheel...   
"Just follow the road to that building over there..." quistis said pointing...   
  
"WOW!!!... THIS PLACE IS BIG!!!"   
"Yeah it is but you get used to it..." zell said   
"Yeah... I got lost all the time but then I met squall for the first time and showed me around the garden... he was such a spunk... no wonder rinoa likes to cling onto him so much..." selphie said   
"Well I'm sure all of us girls agree on two things then..." rinoa asked   
"Uhhh... What's that???" quistis asked   
"No 1. That the guys we hang out with are major babes... and no 2. That squall's mine... remember I bagsed him!!!" rinoa said clinging onto him...   
"Hey no questions asked there...," Irvine said   
"You two make such a sweet couple..." selphie said   
"ummm... I thought that we where going to get ayma signed up..." squall said   
"Yeah we are..." zell said   
"Well then can we stop talking about my love life and get on with it..." squall complained and walked off...   
"Well ok then if that's how he's gonna be... might as well enjoy the situation" rinoa said and clung onto his arm as he walked...   
"Hey that look's like fun..." selphie said... she looked at Irvine... he looked left out so she clung onto his arm and walked off...   
His eye's lit up...   
"Oh... barf..." seifer said and walked off...   
"I reacon it's cute..." quistis said and walked off as well...   
"You know what zell..."   
"What?"   
"I reacon that now that they are all gone we can finally talk to each other as we walk and get to know each other with out the jokes..."   
"Yeah your right they're..."   
The started to walk towards the elevator...   
"So ayma... tell me about your self..."   
"Well I'm 17... my full name is ayma Julie lexu... umm and well I used to live in a place called America in a suburb called Greenwich... don't know what else I can say..."   
"Well then tell me about your family... you know your friends... and things... did you have a best friend... or perhaps their was a guy that you...umm... liked.... And did you umm... have a ... umm... boyfriend...." Zell said nervously...   
"Well if I tell you this you can't tell anyone... ok..."   
"Ok... what's wrong? Your crying..."   
"There's nothing wrong I guess... I hated my parents... I was an only child... I never left the house... even for school.... The only thing I could do was stay at home all day with my things... and my tutors... I was never aloud out of the house and I never had anyfriends and never had loved anyone... until now I've never had friends... you guy's are my first real friends..."   
"WOW... oh shit I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean to..."   
"No it's ok you didn't know... plus I'm happy to never ever haft to see my parents again... I guess I was lucky In some respects that I had rich parents cause when I was transported here I was able to take every thing that was mine, design my own home and even take all my parents money, my money and all money that's in the bank belonging to them and me... hehehe... and all I can say is sucked in..."   
"Well then... wow... don't know what to say..."   
"Well how about you tell me about your self..."   
"Oh ok then... well I'm 17... my full name is zell dincht... I'm a seed... I have stepparents living in balamb town... and as you've probable noticed I fight using gloves... you know with the metal part at the front..."   
"Yeah..."   
"Umm... I met the others... you know squall and the others..."   
"Yeah..."   
"Umm I met hem only this year... me and the others are really close... and well I know that you and me and the others are gonna be great friends..."   
"Yeah I hope so to..."   
"Oh umm by the way... I don't have a training partner seeing as I'm a member of seed... so why... don't I be your partner... I'll take it easy on ya..."   
"Yeah ok that'd be great... thanks..."   
"Hey you to... hurry up..." quistis shouted...   
"Ok...ok... were coming..." zell said as him and ayma ran off to the others...   
"Well what floor..." ayma asked staring at the buttons...   
"Oh... 3F..." squall said snapping out of his day dreams...   
"You know you think to your self to much... I only met you today and I'm already getting the hang of you..."   
"Oh sorry..."   
"Nah don't be sorry..."   
  
"Hi I'm xu..."   
"Hi I'm ayma... and I just moved here I was hoping that I could enroll in this garden... ok... I know this is hard to believe but I just came from another world to join this one today... this is a game in the other world... so I pretty much know all about this world, GF, magic and items... and you know all I really need to know is how to use a weapon... so I guess the fact that I know all that will sort of make up for my lack of time left to become a seed then huh...."   
"Well then we'll be the judge of that...ok ayma can you fill out this form please... after that we are going t test you on your knowledge so that we know whether or not you can become a seed..."   
"ok then thank you..."   
"Umm... this here... and...umm..." ayma said writing on her form...   
"Wow... isn't she really cool..." zell said every one turned around surprised at his remarks...   
"uhhh zell... I know that she is on the other side of the room but still aren't you nervous that she could've heard you????" selphie said   
"Huh... no not in that way... I meant that she is really..."   
"Hot... and that you like her... and" seifer teased   
"SEIFER!!!!!!!!!.... CAN YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY..." zell screamed getting all pumped up and standing in his fighting position ready to attack him...   
"Calm down zell..." squall said   
"FRIGIN HELL!!!..." zell said punching the air right in front of seifer... just barely missing him...   
"I said it before and I'll said it again... what's wrong zell swatting fly's... hehehe" seifer said provoking zell...   
"SEIFER!!!!!!!!!" zell said shaking I anger   
"Look just because you like ayma it doesn't mean that you have to get angry at me..."   
"SEIFER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON..."   
"Hi guy's... I'm back..." ayma said cutting zell off...   
"Yes zell you were saying... oh yeah I remember... when you get your hands on... hmmm... let me see... you were cut off then but we all know that you were going to say that when you got your hands on ayma... your gonna hug her and ki..."   
"OH MY FU..."   
"Zell don't worry... it's ok... just take it as a joke..." ayma said stopping him from finishing his sentence   
"Yep that's right hide behind your girl friend..." seifer said trying get zell to burst out and say that he likes ayma just like he got angry and admitted that he wanted to get to know ayma last time...   
"Look zell... don't worry about him... look just because you can't get someone to love it doesn't mean that you have to try and get others together... ok... I appreciate your help but if me and zell ever want to be more than friends than we would be... ain't that right zell..."   
"Yeah..." zell said angrily...   
"So ayma... what's gonna happen?" rinoa asked   
"Well I told them about what happened and they said that they are gonna test me to see if I can be trained..."   
"Oh ok then... good luck..."   
"Ok ayma... come on... it's just a quick test... it'll be over in about 10mins at the most..."   
"Ok... alright guys better go..."   
"Ayma..."zell called out   
"Yeah..."   
"Meet ya back here Kay..."   
"Yeah... ok..."   
"Hahahahaha..." seifer said laughing...   
"What are you laughing at dick head..."   
" Well zell's blushi..."   
"CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE!!!!!!?????... WERE GOOD FRIENDS ... AND YES I DID ASK HER TO BE MY TRAINING PARTNER BUT CAN'T YOU EXEPT THE FACT THAT WE ARE JUST FRIENDS????"   
"Fine then..." seifer said as he sat down on the couch in the office...   
  
10 mins later...   
  
"Zell can you stop pacing... your making me dizzy..." rinoa said   
"Well I'm nervous... so if you would stop watching at my glorious ass and pay attention on something else well then you wouldn't get dizzy..."   
"Yeah exactly besides that's ayma's property..." seifer laughed   
"FRIGIN HELL..." zell yelled...   
"Look what are so worried about?..."quistis asked   
"Well what if she fails does that mean that she can't stay with us... you know... I mean I was gonna ask her to if she wants to share a room in one of the dorms together..."   
"hey zell... if you want to share a dorm with me well them that's fine but... how about me you and all of us stay at my house... I mean there's no curfews... I've got plenty of room... and you know... it'll be fun..."   
"Well ummm... how abut this... during the weekdays we sleep at the garden but on the weekends we sleep at your house... how about that???" zell suggested...   
"Ok deal... how about you guy's... you like..."   
"Ok..." squall said   
"Yaayeeeeee...." Selphie said happily   
"Great sleep over's every Saturday and Sunday night's!!!" rinoa said   
"Yeah it'll be fun" quistis agreed   
"Ok might as well..." seifer said   
"Yeah it'll be mad!!!" Irvine said   
"So it's agreed then..." so tonight it's at my house cause it's a Sunday...   
"Yep... so I gather that you passed..." zell said happily   
"Yeah... of course..." ayma said as she pulled out her whip and then put it away...   
"Well then shall we be on our way..." zell said to her and the others...   
"Yeah ok... let's get our things and meet at the front gate... let's go..." squall said   
They all ran off to their dorms...   
"Hey ayma come with me... after all you've gota see your new dorm room..." zell said   
"Ok new training partner..." ayma, said...   
"DON'T BE TO NAUGHTY" seifer yelled out to them...   
"SHUT UP SEIFER!!!!!" zell screamed back...   
  
"So... how do you like it here?"   
"It's great... I love it and I can't wait to start my training... they said I was really lucky that I had a knowledge of the game that way they only need to teach me how to fight using the weapon... hehehe it's so cool..."   
"Later tomorrow I'll show you around the garden... just so you can get the hang of it... you know"   
"Thanks I could use that..."   
"If you get confused on which area is the dorm just remember that the gray line is the one leading to the dorms..."   
"Ok... I'll try to remember that..."   
"Well it's just down the hall..."   
"It's really pretty here... you know if this wasn't a school or if it was deserted except for someone you liked it would be kinda be romantic... you know with all the flowers... and gardens... and stuff..."   
"Yeah... it would..."   
"Hey zell..." they turned around to see the girl from the library...   
"Oh hi..." zell seemed disappointed to see her   
"How are you...?" she asked   
"Good..." zell said... ayma noticed that the girl was flirting with him...   
"So zell what are you doing tomorrow?"   
"Training..."   
"Ok then... how about I join you then... it'll be fun... if you want to have some fun with me that is.." she said pushing zell against the wall and leaning close to him   
Ayma got really shity...   
"Sorry girl but I've got my eye's set on someone already"   
"Ok then I'll meet you tomorrow at the cafeteria for lunch..."   
"I said that I like someone else..."   
"Well it's not as if she likes you anyway..."   
"I'm sorry but I'm loyal to her... and I love her very much..."   
"So... I love you..."   
She could see zell running out of ideas... she could see that he didn't like her...   
"LOOK GET YOUR F*CKIN HANDS OFF MY GUY B*TCH!!!"   
"WHAT... YOUR GUY... HE JUST MET YOU"   
"HOW DO YOU KNOW... HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME!!!!!" zell yelled   
"Umm... maybe..."   
"LOOK BITCH IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY GUY I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY GET MY HANDS RIP OF YOUR TIT'S AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT THEY'LL COME OUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH!!!!"   
"Get lossed"   
"LOOK GO GET A TAMPON, LIGHT IT UP AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR MINIMIGI AND BLOW YOUR BOX APART CAUSE IT'S THE ONLY KICKS YOUR EVER GONNA GET IN YOUR LIFE BITCH... LET ALONE MY GUY..." ayma yelled   
"Fuck yourself bitch..."   
"FUCK ON THIS BITCH!!!!!!!!" ayma yelled as she threw a punch right into her stomach... she went down hard...   
"Bitch..." ayma said   
"Uhhh wow... where did that come from???" zell said surprised   
"Sorry I just get pissed when people go against people who I care for's wills..."   
"Nah it's ok... you looked really hot!!!"   
"Thanks..."   
"There we go... finally we have the truth..." they turned around to see seifer...   
"OH NO NOT YOU..."   
"Hmmm... yeah it's me..."   
"Heiehstica" ayma said to the girl on the floor   
"Huh... ayma... what's with all these new words..."   
"Oh... there Greek... a language back in my world..."   
"Oh ok..."   
"I'll teach you some one day ok..."   
"Yeah sure..."   
"Don't change the subject... now this is the part where you two kiss..."   
"Huh... why????"   
"Well you just beat the evil bitch... and won each others love... now kiss..." seifer said   
"SEIFER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK SHOVE YOUR STUPID IDEA'S UP YOUR..."   
"Hey bro calm down don't worry..." ayma said   
"Tch...fine..."   
"Come on we've got some stuff to pack..."   
Ayma and zell walked off...   
"Well what do you think..."   
"It's great... and pretty big compared to the other rooms..."   
"Well that's because... well when we asked for a room together... since I'm a seed they decided to give us the double seed room..."   
"Oh ok..." any way... when we have the time how about I take you and the others shopping for clothes..."   
"Huh... why?"   
"Well we'll keep it at my house... so that way we won't need to pack your bags all the time... ok..."   
"Sure it'll be fun..."   
"Know any good shops..."   
"Yeah... plenty... trust me when you've got friends that are girls and like to shop then... and end up needing your help holding all the bags you tend to get to know the shops..."   
"Hehe... well ok then..."   
"Hey how about I take you to the a restaurant down their one day??? My treat..."   
"Oh that would be great but I wouldn't let you pay for everything buy yourself..."   
"But I'd want to..."   
"But I wouldn't feel right... how about half..."   
"Hmmm... ok deal..."   
"Hehehe come on let's get started..."   
  
"Hey guys... over here come on let's go..." quistis yelled out to them   
"What took you so long? I thought I told you not to be naughty... but you didn't listen... hooo.... Did you have fun??? Hehehe" seifer said excitedly...   
"OHHH... COME ON... GIVE US A BREAK!!!!!"   
"Oh come on... don't expect me to believe that nothing happened between you two after the way ayma bashed that girl up for you... I mean come on... I'm not that daft..."   
"WHAT!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! YOU BASHED SOMEONE!!! WHO... WHO... WHO... TELL US!!!" selphie said jumping around full of energy...   
"Well you know that girl from the library... the one who's on the library committee... well she..." ayma cut in...   
"Tried to crack onto zell... when he kept saying no to her... but she still kept trying so I got shity and bashed her... there now you know lets go..." ayma said as she got all angry and walked ahead...   
"WOA THERE GIRL... CALM DOWN... WHERE DID THAT ALL COME FROM..." rinoa said just as surprised as the others...   
"Well when people try to crack onto people I care for or piss them off I makes me angry... and she just happened to piss me off... so don't remind me of that hoe bag ok..."   
"Wow... so you finally admit that you like him..."   
"F*CKIN OATH... YOU ARE SOOO DAFT... LOOK YOU WHERE THERE YOU SAW ZELL GETTING ANGRY... SO I HELPED HIM... SO BACK OFF..."   
"Tch... fine..." seifer said giving up for now...   
"Ok then seifer gave up fast... that's not like him..." quistis said teasing him...   
"No I haven't given up for good I'm just letting them go for now... but don't worry I'll keep trying..."   
"Oh boy... come on let's go... don't worry zell and you to ayma... you'll get used to it..." squall said as he walked off..."   
  
"Ok now... here it is... this is my house..."   
"House this place is a mansion... it's bigger than the garden...," Irvine said   
"Nah... my parents WERE rich..."   
"Ain't anymore... haha..." seifer joked...   
"Umm... yeah that to... hehe" ayma said looking a bit upset as she walked off...   
"Ok... what got into her..." rinoa asked   
"Uhhh... don't worry..." zell said worryingly as he ran off after her...   
"Hey zell waz up... do you know something???" seifer asked a little hint in his voice   
"Ah... no..." zell said trying to cover up...   
"Ok... that's weird..." rinoa said   
"Hey come on... I'll show you the rooms I'll let you guys choose which one you want... come on we'll choose as I give you a tour of the house come on..."   
"Well this is the kitchen... and we have another one upstairs... don't worry about doing any cooking let the cooks do that... if you want anything just ask them and they will make it..."   
"Wow... you are rich... must've been hard to get all this..." quistis said   
"Nah not really... as I said my parents were rich..."   
"Ok now... down the hall we have the bath room... we also have two more upstairs... and there's one in every bedroom... so it'll save you doing a hundred meter dash for the toilet at night..."   
"Alright then... this is cool..." seifer said   
"Now... over here in this room in this hallway on the other side of the stair's we have the spar room... so guy's and girls if you want to be alone here is the place... hehehe.... Nah kidding... hehe... but still feel free to use it when you want cause this house is not just mine any more... we all live here now... I'll give you the keys to the house... oie... rieco... can you bring the spare keys... oh yeah that's the main butler... need anything just call him..."ayma said handing all of them the keys to the house...   
"Now ok next just opposite the spar room we have the door leading outside... we have a pool... and if you go outside the gate you can reach the beach no problem...."   
"Wow.. The beach... your so lucky!!!" selphie said   
"Hehehe thanks... now we move upstairs... this is the hall that accommodates all the rooms... so from here we choose a room... and unpack for now... later on if you want me and zell are going clothes shopping and don't worry I'll pay for everything... ok..."   
"Huh... why..." squall said confused   
"Well it's to save you having to pack all the time... it's so we can fill up your new rooms with all the clothes that you want..."   
" Umm... how do you get the money for all this... wont you run out eventually???" rinoa asked   
"Nope... when I was transferred her I choose a salary that will keep me going forever and I don't even have to work for it... but it's only on the condition that I learn to fight..."   
"Oh ok..." rinoa said feeling relief...   
"Ok then so we go shopping later on all of us... ok this Is my room... now all you guys have to do is choose a room... they already have furniture in them but later on we can replace it all with things that you like..."   
"OH WOW THANK AYMA... YOU'RE SO COOL... I FEEL REALLY GUILTY THO..." quistis said   
"Look you guys saved my life... it's the least I can do plus were friends... it's cool... don't worry..."   
"Ok... this room is mine then..." zell said taking the one closest to ayma's..."   
"Hmmm... I wonder why..." seifer said laughing   
"SHUT UP SEIFER..."   
"Ok then I'll take this on... Irvine said taking the next one along...   
"Alright then can I have this one... it's got a good view..." selphie asked   
"Yeah sure..."   
"Ok then I'll take this one..." rinoa said taking the one opposite zells...   
"Ok then I'll use the one next to rinoa's..." squall said   
"Alright then I'll take this one..." seifer said...   
"And I'll take this one..." quistis said...   
"Ok then.. Let's unpack... rieco... can you get the bags..."   
  
Later on...   
  
"Ok... lets get the furniture out of the way..." ayma said walking into a furniture shop..."   
"Umm... how do we get the furniture home???" seifer asked   
"Well we just get them to deliver it home..."   
"Oh that would be right..." seifer said   
"Hey looky... isn't this bed soooooooo cute!!!!" selphie said going crazy over a bed... she ran over and landed on the bed...   
"Oooo... bouncy... I like" selphie said   
"Want it???" ayma asked   
"Umm... I would be grateful... if I could..."   
"Ok then it's yours... just take the ticket and we'll show it to the people at the front counter when were ready for the next shop..."   
"Ohhhh... thank you soooo much"   
"Hey no prob selphie... hey... I like this one... it's a water bed..."   
Ayma said as she walked over and lent on the bed... she got back up and took a ticket...   
"Hey.. That is so cool..." zell said   
"Want one?" ayma asked   
"Yeah that would be great" zell said he bent over to pick up a ticket...   
seifer walked by and ACCIDENTILY knocked zell over onto ayma... they landed on the bed... zell who had caught his balance just before he would have landed straight onto ayma was now holding himself over her...   
"Oppsy... I'm sorry..." seifer said sarcastically   
"SEIFER YOU ASSHOLE!!!!" zell said as he threw a punch at seifer... but just before it connected ayma grabbed his arm...   
"Zell look he'll get the point eventually... plus it was fun..." ayma said blinking at zell...   
Zell blushed...   
"Oh ok then... I wasn't expecting that reaction from you..." seifer said surprised   
"Hey seifer it seems that your antics are finally working... hahaha" Irvine said laughing   
"Hey now don't get the wrong idea... I just thought it was fun... after I'll admit he is cute... plus the fall was fun... you should try landing like that someday... I'm sure selphie would like it..." ayma said to Irvine... selphie giggled...   
Ayma stopped all of a sudden...   
"Ayma what's wrong???" quistis asked curiously...   
"AHH... .MAN THAT'S MY SONG!!!!!!!" ayma said as she started dancing to Greek music...   
"Wow she's really going off..." rinoa said surprised   
"Yeah look at her shake her body..." zell said gazing at her...   
"The song slowed down and went to a normal pace... ayma stopped dancing...   
"Opps... sorry but I couldn't resist... umm I didn't know that you get music from the other world..."   
"Yeah all of them eventually get here... you can buy them in the stores here to..." rinoa explained   
"Well ok then..." ayma said   
  
"Ok has every one got what they want????" ayma asked   
"Yeah..." squall replied   
"Ok then lets go buy this stuff..." ayma said dumping all the tickets on the counter...   
"Wow... are you sure that you want all this???" the lady at the counter asked   
"Yeah... I'm sure" ayma said back...   
"Hey you guys wait outside... I'm just gonna fill in were to send all this stuff..."   
"Ok..." squall   
"So what's next???" rinoa asked   
"Well how about since ayma's doing all this for us how about we treat her to that restaurant... you know the one that Laguna always's used to go to..." seifer said   
"YEAH!!!!... SHE'LL LOVE IT!!!!!" zell said happily...   
"Yeah we'll make it a surprise after we finish shopping!!!" selphie said   
"Quick shhhhh... she's coming..." Irvine said...   
"Ok then... girls and boys... next we've got clothes shopping to do... what's a good shop that has both girls and boys clothes????" ayma asked   
"Well how about that new shop next to caraway's mansion??? I've been their it's got everything!!!!!!" selphie said   
"Alright then let's go..."   
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!!... THAT IS SOOOOOOOO HOT... MY GOSH... AND THAT TO... MAN THAT WOULD LOOK SO GOOD ON YOU RINOA... why don't you try that one on to..." ayma said going crazy at all the clothes that the store had to offer...   
"Oh my gosh... this is... hot... hot... hot... hold you guys keep looking I'm gonna try this on... oh by the way... zell try this one on it's for if we ever go clubbing you would look so babebalishous in it... ok..." ayma walked off after handing zell a top...   
"Ok then..." zell said confused   
"Don't worry zell you'll get the hang of it zell she'll be calling you that a lot... plus girls always go crazy while shopping..." seifer teased   
"Yeah your right they do and she... WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!... Seifer you're a dick head" zell said walking to the change rooms with a whole pile of clothes...   
"Oh man... they are such a cute couple..." Irvine said   
"Yeah they'll get together one day... I'll make sure of that... I mean they deserve each other come on..." seifer said   
"Look... why don't you just leave them alone and except the fact that they are just FRIENDS??" rinoa complained as she walked off with the others to the change rooms...   
"Oh come on guys... have a little fun..." seifer said chasing after the others...   
"AYMA YOU LOOK SO HOT IN THAT!!!!!" selphie said   
"Yeah the blue really brings out your figure..." quistis said   
"You think?"   
"Yeah... it looks great on you..." rinoa said   
The girls marveled at the metal metallic blue skintight dress that ayma had on...   
"Aren't you worried that it's to short?... I mean it practically end right under you butt..." quistis asked   
"Nah... it's fine..."   
At that moment zell walked out of his change room wearing a steely metallic blue colored open top with black under 18's style pants...   
Zell turned around to see ayma staring at him...   
"Holy crap ... you look... ho...t" zell said unable to take his eye's off her...   
"ye...yeah y...you to..." ayma said staring back...   
"Thanks..." zell said looking down to the ground... seifer saw zell going red...   
Seifer looked back and forth between the two over and over again...   
"Umm... I'm glad that you think so to..." ayma said blushing as she turned to try on some other clothes...   
"UHUM..." seifer said trying to get some attention...   
"Let me say one thing... please..." everyone turned and looked at him...   
"Umm let me see... LOVE IS IN THE AIR... EVERYWHERE I LOOK AROUND... LOVE IS IN THE AI..."   
"PRICK!!!" ayma said as she chucked a sarcastic look at seifer...   
She turned and walked into the change room again...   
"Hey ayma please tell me that your gonna buy that dress..." zell yelled out to her...   
"Yeah on the condition that you let me buy the outfit that your wearing for you... and that you let me take you clubbing one day..."   
"Yeah ok... it's a deal..." zell turned and walked back into the change room...   
"Ok then..." squall said   
"Hey remember when we were like that... man the first time I saw you in your seed uniform... oh man you looked sooooooooo good..." rinoa said to squall...   
"You think so..."   
"Yeah of course... now go try this on... it's similar to zell only the top is white..." rinoa said to squall... she kissed him on the cheek and turned him in the direction of the change room...   
"Hey rinoa I picked this one out for you... ok rinoa..." squall said...   
"Huh... didn't expect that one... but HEY THAT'S CUTE..."   
"Well I guessed that if ayma was gonna try on that dress I might as well get you to as well... only yours is light metallic blue..."   
"Oh good choice..."   
"You think... it was a lucky guess..."   
"Thanks... I'll try it on now..."   
"Ok... then..."   
"Later cutie..." rinoa said to squall...   
"Aiyee..." squall said blushing   
"That is so cute..." selphie...   
"Yeah... adorable... try this on for me please... it's a silk night gown... you know for sleeping in... and it's yellow your fav..."Irvine replied...   
"Oh how sweet... ok then I will... but first come with me..." selphie said as she pulled Irvine into the change rooms with her...   
They heard giggling and then out came Irvine with a proud smile on his face... he walked over to the wall awaiting to see what selphie would look like...   
Rinoa and squall came out...   
"Well then tall and cute... you look great... but I believe that when you have got abs... and your wearing an out fit like that your supposed to wear the buttons open like this..." rinoa undid the buttons   
"There better..."   
Ok thanks... I'm gonna go get changed... ok then..." squall said slapping rinoa's butt as he walked off...   
"Ooooohhh he's cute..." rinoa said day dreaming away...   
  
"Ok... that's all the shopping that we needed to do out of the way... now where shall I treat you guys to now???" ayma asked   
"Well ayma... this time it's our turn.. We are gonna take you to the café where squall's dad Laguna went all the time... how about that..."   
"Yeah sure... I'd love that..."   
"But this time we're paying..." rinoa said   
"What... no it's ok...I'll pay"   
"No we want to..."   
"Are you sure..."   
"Yeah of course..."   
"Oh ok then let's go..."   
"Hey ayma... you know something..."zell   
"Yeah zell..."   
"Well... don't get freaked by this but... umm... you looked really gre..."   
"Come on guys... let's go" quistis yelled to them   
"Oh never mind" zell said running off to the others...   
"Oh...ok then..."   
  
"Please take a seat..." the waitress said motioning for them to sit in laguna's usual spot...   
"You know I'm glad that I met you guys..."   
"Same here..." seifer said   
"Well I wasn't expecting you of all people to say that" ayma said   
"Well yeah... if we hadn't met you I'd be stuck trying to set up quistis and nida... hahaha" seifer said cruelly laughing   
"Fine then... be like that..." ayma said sarcastically   
"I love being me..."   
"That would be right..." rinoa said   
"Yeah seifer is and always will be seifer..." quistis said shaking her head in disbelief...   
"Yeah... you'd love yourself to if you were me..."   
"Well... I've never met a bigger love me do than you... I'm guessing you're an Aries... am I right???" ayma said...   
"Nup... Sagittarius..."   
"Oh... I'm a Pisces... what are you guys..." ayma asked   
"I'm a Libra..." quistis replied   
"Pisces all the way..." zell said   
"Yeah me to..." rinoa said   
"Sorry don't know mine..." squall said   
"He's a Leo...hehehe... trust him not to know..." rinoa said   
"I'm a cancer..." selphie said   
"Sagittarius and proud..." Irvine said   
"Well then... I wouldn't have guessed that..." ayma said   
"Can I take your orders..." the waitress said   
"Well... I'll have... a... umm... penne bosciola..." ayma said   
"I'll have the same..." rinoa said   
"ummm... cheesaaaaa pizza... for meaaaa" zell said being silly   
"ummm... I'll have a cheese buger hehehe" Irvine said laughing   
"Ok then... I'll have a beef lasagna..." squall said   
"I'll have spaghetti bolognase..." selphie said   
"Me to..." quistis said   
"And I'll have tortalini bosciola a large salad and a Hawaiian pizza..." seifer said   
"For drinks just give us jug of coke and a bottle of lambrusco... oh yeah and wine glasses... thanx" seifer said   
"Would you like any ontrays?"   
"ummm... yes please... can we please have garlic bread for 8 people..." rinoa said   
"Thankyou... it won't be long not... we have also modified the eating area as you have noticed but if you would like you can get up and dance... until your food arrives..."   
The waitress walked off...   
"Well... ok then... who wants to dance?..." ayma said   
Zell got up, walked over to ayma, grabbed her hand and asked...   
"Would you like to..." zell was cut off   
"Of course..." ayma said as she got up... they walked off hand in hand...   
"Squall please..." rinoa said   
"Oh all right..." squall replied as he walked off to the dance floor with her....   
"Well... then how about it pretty lady..." Irvine motioned to selphie   
"Lets go..." selphie said and walked off arm in arm...   
"Well then quistis might as well lets have some fun..." seifer said grabbing quitis and running to the floor with her...   
Zell put his hand on ayma's waist and ayma put his hand on zell's shoulder... the rest followed...   
"This is so nice..." ayma said enjoying the dance   
"Huh... what the dance..."   
"Yeah.. What else what would I be talking about..."   
"Me..."   
"Hehehe... oh yes and you..."   
"Oh Hankyu... so I guess that you would say that the dance is good if I did this..." zell said as he swung ayma out, brought her back in and caught her in his arm before she hit the ground...   
"WOW... you're a great dancer..."   
"Really thanks..."   
"Have you ever had lessons before?"   
"Not unless you count watching to many movies..."   
"Ok then..."   
"Have you?"   
"Yeah but not this kind... I did modern dance... you know as in dancing to dance music and I did a little bit of Greek..."   
"oh really... you'll have to show me a bit someday..."   
"Ok any time..."   
  
"This is really romantic..."rinoa said to squall...   
"Yeah... it is..."   
"Wow... it's not like you to say something like that... but don't worry I like it..."   
"So let me come to you... close as I want to be... close enough for me... to feel your heart beating fast..."   
"Wow squall you can sing... you should take up a career in singing..."   
"Nah it's ok... I'd prefer to stay like this instead" squall kissed rinoa on her forehead...   
  
"Look at that... it's amazing how much squall has changed...," Irvine said   
"Yeah I know... he was so... inexpressive..." selphie said   
"Yeah I'm sure rinoa enjoys it..."   
"Yeah... but it's not as if he can top you off though..."   
"Oh thankyou... I feel special..."   
"Good..." selphie kissed Irvine...   
"VERY SPECIAL..."   
"Hehehe" selphie laughed...   
  
"So seifer... who do you like nowadays?"   
"Well... no one really... ever since me and rinoa stopped going out and after me liking the sorceress... I haven't really paid attention to that... how about you?"   
"Well after squall... well... I don't know... I'm really to interest in anything like that at the moment..."   
"Ok then... hey you wanna play a joke on zell and ayma?"   
"Huh... why?"   
"Well it'll be fun..."   
"Nah... that's slack..."   
"no not a cruel joke... a nice one... I've got an idea... let me tell you before you say no..." seifer whispered in quistis's ear...   
"OH YEAH... THAT'LL BE SO COOL... AND THEY WOULN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT IT'S A JOKE!!!"   
"Shhhhhhh... man be quiet about it"   
"Oh yeah... sorry... when are we gonna do it..."   
"Tonight I've already got every thing ready..."   
"Huh when did you think of this?"   
"Earlier today when we were picking our rooms... I saw the perfect spot... it'll be so cool..."   
"Yeah can't wait!!!"   
"Hey guys the foods coming lets go to the table..." selphie said...   
They all walked over...   
  
"Ah... this is sooo good.... Here zell try some..." ayma said   
"Nah it's ok..."   
"Seriously you'll like it..."   
"It's ok man..."   
"Please for me..."   
"Oh ok..." ayma put a piece of penne bosciola on her fork and fed it to zell...   
"Hey it's nice... I'll order that next time I be here..."   
"Hey ayma... does this taste different to the usually cheese pizza toping???" zell asked as he put a bit of toping on his finger and put it in ayma's mouth...   
"hmmm it does a bit... it tastes kinda... sweet..."   
"Yeah thought so..." zell looked around the table   
"ummm... what... why are you all gawking at us like that?" zell asked   
"well umm.... You just let ayma lick the toping off your finger..."   
"Yeah so..."   
"ummm I've never seen people that are just FRIENDS lick food off their fingers..." seifer said   
"Look how else was he supposed to feed it to me?"   
"Well you could've of..." quistis was cut off...   
"Hey don't worry... guys leave the two LOVE BIRDS alone..." seifer teased   
"Look shut up man..." zell said   
"Hey you didn't blow your stack at me!!!...See I knew it he likes her... he's not angry that I said that..."   
"HEY JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T BLOW MY STACK IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT..."   
"He's trying to stay calm leave him alone... you see he's not as immature as some people..." ayma said sticking up for zell   
"Uhuh... typical of her to stick up for him..."   
"LOOK SEIFER...YOU...ah never mind..."   
"Well then I win then... you guys like each other..."   
"No it just means that were not going to bother arguing..."   
"Oh boy..."   
  
Back at home... seifer and quistis were outside on the balcony...   
"So how are we going to do this... explain to me again..." quistis asked   
"Well... I'm going to bring zell out here and you will bring ayma out here... we'll say to them that we want to talk you can say that you just want to talk girl things and I'll say that I need to talk to zell about lately... if he asked what about I'll just say that I'm apologizing or something like that... then we'll see that were all out here and then we'll say that we'll talk later and leave them alone... and then we'll work the magic... we'll use the speakers and put on the music... you know the song eye's on me... we'll have Irvine bring out a candle... and don't worry we all know about this little thing... and they've all agreed to help... and from their we let the sparks fly... so what do you think..." seifer explained   
"I like... shall we get to work?"   
"Yep let's do this" they walked off to were ayma and zell were...   
  
"Hey ayma..."   
"Hi quistis... what's up..."   
"Oh nothing just wondering you wanna have a girl talk or something..."   
"Yeah sure..."   
"Cool..." quistis said getting up off of ayma's bed and walking out of ayma's room and off to the balcony with ayma...   
  
"Hi zell... whatcha up to..."   
"Nothing I'm just kinda bored..."   
"Oh... ok then... let's go talk... then cause I'm bored to..."   
"Yeah might as well..."   
Zell and seifer walked off to the balcony...   
"Hey you guys are here to..." seifer said   
"Yeah... just talkin girl stuff..." ayma said unaware of what was happening   
"Oh ok then..." seifer said   
  
5 mins later...   
"Well... it's been fun but I'm gonna go back to my room..." quistis said   
"Yeah come to think of it... I'm gonna go get changed in my pj's... you guys can talk or something... have fun..." seifer said giggling   
"Shut up seifer..." zell said to him.. quistis and seifer walked off... and Irvine entered... holding a candle... he put's on the table...   
"So whatcha's doing???" Irvine asked trying not to arouse any suspicion...   
"Oh nothing... seifer was acting nice for once... it's weird I know..." zell said   
"Ok then... that is..." Irvine said playing along...   
'Ok then selphie that's your cue to call me... come one... call me...' Irvine thought to himself   
"IRVINE..." selphie called..."   
"Crap... we'll talk later Kay..." Irvine said walking off leaving the candle behind...   
Rinoa put on the music...   
"hmmm... so what you wanna talk about?" ayma asked   
"I don't know... tonight has been kinda weird..."   
"Yeah it has... but fun..."   
"I really liked tonight..."   
"Yeah me to... we should do it again sometime..."   
"Yeah... but maybe... just us to sometime... it'll be heaps... cool..."   
"Yeah..." the look up at the clouds...   
"Looks like it's gonna rain soon..." zell said   
"Your right..." ayma looked over the balcony at the ocean...   
Zell walked up to her and grabbed her waist softly...   
She turned around   
"Ayma..."   
"Yeah zell..."   
They started dancing to the music without realizing it...   
"We only met each other today... and I feel like I've known you years..."   
"I feel the same way... you guys are the best...and you've been so nice... for once I've got friends that aren't just using me for the money... I feel like we are going to be friends forever..."   
"Ayma... we are..."   
"Zell when did we start dancing?"   
"Don't know... but please don't stop dancing now... w didn't get to finish our dance before... so I'd like to finish it now..."   
A aquard silence past over them...   
"Zell..."   
"Yeah..."   
"It went quiet..."   
"Yeah it did..."   
"An angel just flew over us..."   
"Huh... what do you mean..."   
"Well it's said that when it all goes quiet and no one talks for a while an angel has just flown by..."   
"Do you think that angel could be you..."   
"Huh... me... why?"   
"Well... you're like one..."   
"How..."   
"Well... your pretty... kind... you make me and all the others feel special... even seifer admit that to me when we were talking earlier on... I guess that curtain people in this world really make a difference in your life..."   
"Zell I appreciate all that... it's not who you are but what's in your heart that makes a person special... just being nice to a person can make a big difference on you day your life even..."   
"But... you're not just nice to us all... you've even offered us a home..."   
"Zell... I do it because I have a lot of love and care to give out... I guess that because my parents never loved me in the way I had wanted them to... I guess that it's only natural for me to want to do something that they never did for me... I want to show you that I care... I want to..."   
"Ayma we know that you care... but you didn't have to spoil us like that... that's why we took you out... to show that we appreciate what your doing for us..."   
"Look just by you talking to me shows me that you care... but what you proved to me tonight is that you and all the others have a heart and don't care what others would think... it's like Jesus... he showed the world to cherish the life that we have... hey he proved that life is everything around us... that even simply being able to walk is something special... he showed us how to love and care... he loved us all and still does... and I'm trying to do the same... so what you do for me is just simply be my friend..."   
"Ayma I never would have guessed that you felt that deep or that's sensitive about life..."   
"Well now that I've said it... I hope you'll cherish life as much as me..."   
"Ayma... I already do... especially since you're in it..." they stopped dancing...   
"Yes it's working..." seifer whispered looking through the blinds... everyone listing and watching intently on what was going to happen...   
Zell grabbed ayma's hand and held it in his...   
Ayma lifted her hand and put it softly on the side of zells face... he leaned against it comfortably... he closed his eye's peacefully... he opened his eye's and looked into her's... they drew close... then all of a sudden... a huge crack of thunder spoilt the moment... stopping the kiss from coming...   
"Better get inside... it's starting to storm..." ayma said...   
"Yeah..." zell and ayma walked back inside...   
"AHHHH SHIT... SO CLOSE.... DAMN!!!" seifer said complaining   
"Shit... hey it worked this time... there's always a next time..." Irvine said   
"Yeah... but man it was so close" seifer said disappointed...   
"Ah well we better go back to our rooms and get some sleep they might get suspicious... plus we need the sleep..." quistis said   
They walked off to their rooms...   
  
"Dear diary... today was the best day of my life... I never knew that living away from my parents forever would be such fun... especially now that I have new friends... you have rinoa she's cool... then you have squall he's way quiet and tries to keep to himself... there's selphie she is full of energy never stops... and Irvine the girl charmer he's really funny... then theirs quistis she acts kinda like a teacher but that's probably cause she used to be an instructor... ah yes and seifer can't forget him always teasing zell and trying to get me and zell together he's annoying at times but still he's really funny to... last and definitely not least zell me and him really hit it off I think that me and him are going to be really close... I know it's wrong for me to judge like this but you can tell that something is up with him... unlike the other boys he actually come's and talks to you... he was the first of all of the others that I actually got along with... well at first... but still there is something about him... I don't know what it is but I'm gonna find out and hopefully soon... I hope that we stay good friends... good night diary..." ayma said closing her entry for her diary...   
"Don't worry we will..."   
"HUH???" ayma said turning around scared and confused...   
"Ah shit it's you..."   
"Sorry if I startled you... but I heard you talking about me and the others so I hope you don't mind but I listened in..."   
"Nah it's ok zell... come..."   
"Huh?"   
"Come in don't just stand there... sit down..."   
"Ok thanks... I will..."   
"Although you look kinda cute in that position... wait I got an idea..."   
"Well that'll be a first..." zell said laughing   
Ayma rummaged through her bag of newly bought items and pulled out a camera...   
"Hah..." ayma said chucking a pose...   
"O...k... then..." zell said confused   
"Look if your planning on taking a picture of me I warn you I get kinda camera shy..."   
"You'll be fine... now just lean against the door with your shoulder and cross your leg over the other..."   
"Like this?"   
"Yep that's right... now just give me a cheeky smile..."   
The flash went off...   
"Great!!!... Man that'll turn out good... ok come on over bro..."   
Zell sat down next to ayma on the bed...   
Ayma lay back...   
"Tired?"   
"Nah... just day dreaming..."   
"You serious..."   
"Yeah... don't you ever daydream zell???"   
"A little... but it depends..."   
"Depends????? On what?????"   
"Oh ... on my moods... and who I'm thinking of at the moment..."   
"And who would that be??? Example please..."   
"Oh no one in particular..."   
"Oh come on... tell me who am I gonna tell???"   
"Oh it's just that..."   
"Is it... quistis?????" ayma cut zell off...   
"No..."   
"Is it... xu?????"   
"Nup..."   
"Is it that library skank?????" ayma said putting on a serious face...   
"NO!!!!! I HATE THAT HORE!!!!!!!... F*CKUN ALWAYS TRYING TO CRACK ONTO ME... DAMN HORE... SHE NEVER LEARNS..."   
"Well don't worry she won't bug ya... well at least for a while... so tell me..."   
"But I..."   
"Oh just tell me what am I gonna do... come on..."   
Ayma sat up waiting intently on his reaction... they drew close...   
"I was thinking of y..." all of a sudden a camera flash went off...   
"Hi all... oh crap did I come at the wrong time??? I think I'll go but first I'll just take this picture of you two looking like your going to kiss and go..." seifer said running off   
"Awwwwww man... seifer you dick head..." zell said looking down shaking his head...   
"He's so immature at times..."   
"Yeah your right..."   
"Oh well..."   
"You've got you've got your first class tomorrow... don't you?" zell asked   
"Yeah... the garden is letting quistis train me... even though she's not a. instructor any more she volunteered and they said yes... so I guess that tomorrows gonna be one hell of a day... I'm packed and ready for tomorrow... are you???"   
"Yeah... I packed ages ago... ok I'll leave you to sleep everyone else is asleep already... except for seifer and us two..." zell said getting up...   
"Typical.." ayma said walking zell to the door... she gave him a peck on the cheek and he walked off...   
She lay in bed and thought to herself...   
' I wonder what I'll turn out like... will I be good or bad... will I become a seed? Or will I fail? There's to much to think about... and zell and me... I wonder if we'll ever become more than what we are now... I mean more than friends??? Oh well" ayma said dozing off...   
Zell walked back in...   
"Ayma I..." zell stopped realizing that she was asleep...   
"Oh man... poor thing... she looks so tired... so cuddly and kinda cute..." he picked up her camera and took a quick picture...   
"I'm glad that this is one of those instant picture one's... hehehe" zell said taking the picture from the camera and putting the picture in his pocket... he walked up to her and picked her up in his arms... he put her on the chair next to her bed and pulled back the covers...   
"Come on cutie..." he said putting her into bed and putting the covers on her...   
"Good night ayma... my ayma..." zell said... he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the room...   
  
"Morning!!!!... Get up sleepy..." seifer said bursting into ayma's room...   
"Huh..." ayma said sleepily...   
"Fuck off seifer..." zell said   
Seifer walked off angrily...   
"Come on... let's go..."   
"Hold on I'm just gonna get dressed..."   
"Ok... meet you down stairs... oh by the way can you wear the blue dress..."   
"Which one???"   
"You know the blue skirt and that white holter top..."   
"Yeah sure... but Isn't that over doing it a bit..."   
"Nah... don't worry..."   
"Ok then meet ya down stairs..."   
  
"Hey zell... I how was last night..." Irvine asked   
"Good... good..."   
" I loved it..." ayma said walking into the dinning room and sitting down next to rinoa and opposite zell...   
"Oh I wonder why..." seifer said sarcastically...   
"What was that supposed to mean?" zell said   
"Oh nothing" seifer said slipping a picture underneath the table to Irvine...   
"Hehehehe" Irvine laughed cheekily when he saw the picture that seifer had taken...   
"What's so funny?" ayma asked   
"Oh nothing I just remembered something that's all... any way... I guess you and zell are really hitting it off..." Irvine said trying to hide his excitement   
"Yeah... I can tell that we're really close..." zell said stuffing his face full...   
"Hehehe..." rinoa giggled at the comment   
"Alright what's going on?" quistis asked   
Irvine and seifer had passed the picture along showing all of the friends...   
"Ok I'll shut up now..." quistis said after seeing the picture...   
"Look what are you guy's up to??? I know something happened last night... so what did you's all do?... come one spill..." ayma said curiously... seifer received the picture from quisits and passed it over to zell and ayma...   
"WHAT HOW COULD YOU... look I know what your thinking and don't!!!!..." Ayma yelled   
"What was this... a set up???..."   
"Alright I admit it was me... I..." seifer said about to confess to the whole thing...   
"Took the picture..." Irvine interrupted...   
"Look it was just for fun... we know that nothing happened... it was just a joke... so don't worry..."   
"WHAT!!! A JOKE THAT'S WHAT IT ALL WAS... JUST A JOKE... OK HOW'S THIS FOR A JOKE THEN... FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!... YOU GUYS CAN STAY IF YOU WANT BUT I'M OUTA HERE... I CAN'T STAND ALL THIS..." ayma yelled   
"Ayma... please... look I know that I was wrong for setting up the you know the balcony thing and the picture... but I'm sorr..." seifer apologized   
"WHAT!!!!! YOU SET US UP!!!!!!" zell yelled at them   
"Ok I was going to admit that I had indeed fallen for zell... ok but after all that... just to find all that out... I don't know if I really do or whether or not it was just my mind thinking it..." ayma said... ayma's head dropped and she fell to her knees facing the floor...   
"How could you guys... I know you guys were trying to help but..."   
"LOOK ZELL I SAID I WAS SORRY... WE KNEW THAT YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO GET TOGETHER... SOON CAUSE WE HAD ASKED ELLONE BUT WE WANTED IT DONE SOONER... SO WE MESSED AROUND... WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU AND HER WOULD GET SO TOUCHY..." seifer yelled at zell   
Zell looked down at ayma... and saw a tear drop to the floor...   
"Ayma... ayma come on lets go..."   
"NO!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT TRUE... IF ALL THAT WAS A JOKE THAN HOW CAN I EVEN FACE LOVE!!!!... I WAS SUCKED IN TO THIS GAME IN THE HOPES OF FINDING LOVE!!! AND I FOUND IT... BUT I WAS WEAK AND LOVE BEAT ME... NOW I KNOW WHY MY PARENTS NEVER LET ME HAVE MY OWN FRIENDS!!!!!!" ayma ran out the room...   
"AYMA!!!!!!!" zell ran out after her...   
The others followed...   
"It's not fair..." ayma said   
"Look ayma... life isn't but last night on the balcony you told me that you make the best out of life... but now your running away from it... we can fix everything..." zell said grabbing ayma's hands   
"Life isn't fair... that's why I'm running away from it... I'll go start a new one... I've already stuffed up your's so I'm going I'm not going to be a burden on you any more... your in no more danger if I'm gone... you can go and love again..." ayma broke free of zell... and ran out the front door and drove off...   
"SEIFER YOU DICK HEAD!!!!!! LOOKS WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!!!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!! AND NOW SHE'S GONE!!!!!" zell screamed   
She looked out the door at the sky...   
"Zell we found her once we can do it again..." seifer said comforting zell   
"Zell what do you say..." seifer asked... zell didn't reply...   
"Zell...???" squall said waiting for a reply...   
"Zell... zell... please..." rinoa said...seifer swung around zell and grabbed the cuff of zell's shirt... he stopped... and looked at him... seifer jumped back surprised...   
"Seifer what's wrong...???" quistis asked   
"He's..." seifer couldn't finish...   
"Crying... look seifer he's hurt... we hurt him... I know we've never seen him cry... but he has feelings to... go on zell... cry... let it out... all of it..." selphie said   
Zell ran out the and screamed...   
"Oh man he's taking it way to hard..."   
"That's it..." zell jumped in one of ayma's other cars...   
"Alright let's go!!!!" seifer said jumping in the front seat next to zell...   
The other's jumped in as well...   
  
"Ok I know I'm stupid for coming here of all places but still... I don't know where alse to go..." ayma said   
"Look it's ok... and after hearing what happened... I can only say one thing..." zell's mum said   
"What's that Mrs. dincht??"   
"That if I know my son... this is where he's gonna come..."   
"Oh man then I better get going..." ayma got up and walked out the door only to find zell walking down the street...   
Ayma ran back in...   
"Please hide me...he's coming... he can't know that I'm here... he deserves someone better than me... please I'm doing this for him..." ayma pleaded...   
"Oh ok... quick get upstairs... If zell goes up their hide... ok I'll try and hold him off go out the window... but this is the only time ok..."   
"Ok thanks heaps..." ayma ran upstairs... she stopped as she heard zell walk in... she stopped to listen   
"MUM... MUM..." zell screamed out   
"Calm down I'm here... what's wrong..." Mrs. dincht said hiding the fact that ayma had been there and that she knew about it...   
"It's ayma..."   
"Huh... who's ayma..."   
"Ok... sit down and I'll tell you what happened...   
  
"Well that's about it in a nut shell... please I don't know what to do..."   
"Well how do you feel..."   
"What do you mean... I'm upset... for gosh sake..."   
"No I mean about her... do you like her or not... forget the fact that seifer and the others are here... nows the time to admit it to yourself..."   
"Well... I guess I do..."   
"You guess?????"   
"Alright I admit I do... I love ayma... please help me find her... I need to get her back... I need her..."   
"Oh ok... I admit it she was here... and she told about everything then she left... I'm sorry..."   
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!.... NO AYMA...." Zell said starting to cry again...   
"Oh I knew I shouldn't have let her go... don't worry I'll help you find her..."   
"Thanks mum..."   
"I'll tell every one in town to look out for her... ok and as for you guys... she had said something about... going to some place where she met you or something like that so I guess that's a start..."   
"THE FOREST!!!!!!!" zell screamed worried   
"WHAT... SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT YET!!!" squall yelled   
" Look you guy's get going..." the others ran out...   
"Zell wait a second..."   
"Yeah mum..."   
"Please zell... find her..."   
"I'm not going to lose her again... I love her to much... and I know that she thinks that she's going to hurt me and ruin my life... but the truth is I don't think that I can keep my life together with her... if anything happens to her... I swear... I'm going to jump..."   
"WHAT ZELL... DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!!!!!!!... Ayma wouldn't want that... trust me... she loved her life... and wants you to love yours to..."   
"Your right mum..."   
"Look she got away last time because you were afraid of your feelings... you were afraid of getting hurt... but this time don't let your feelings get in the way... go out and find her... NOW!!!!!!"   
"Kay mum... I'll find her..." he ran out to the car and drove off...   
  
"Zell... NO!!!!!!... I won't let you find me... your going to live your life to the most but just without me..." ayma said as she drove straight into the forest in tears...   
The car crashed into a tree... and she climbed out...   
"Craaaaaaaaaaaaap!!!!!!!!!!!!" ayma screamed climbing out of the car...   
"Ok then what do I do now... I can't just keep running from him... he'll find me eventually... and If he does well I don't think he'll I'll be able to keep him in a healthy life style I mean with the way I live my life... oh geezzz I can't believe I'm talking to myself..."   
"Ahhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!!!!" ayma screamed as she fell over a tree root...   
She heard a loud roar...   
"Oh shit I better get moving..." ayma started running back to her house...   
"He'll never think to look back their..." stopping and learning from her mistake last time she stopped and looked into the clearing before she ran out... but only to find a t rexaur right behind her...   
"OH F*CK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ayma started piss bolting deeper into the forest...   
  
"Look over their... the forest come on let's go get my girl..." zell jumped out...the others followed...   
"OH SHIT AYMA!!!!!!!!!!!" zell ran over to ayma's crashed car...   
"Zell... zell... ZELL... SHE'S NOT IN THERE..." Irvine said   
"Well I'm not giving up.. I'll find her even if it takes me forever..."   
  
Ayma kept running...   
"Man I can't keep this up I'm to tired..." ayma looked at one of the tree's and climbed up... keeping the   
T rexaur at bay... looking over the tree's she saw zell and the others walking in her direction...   
"Oh no if they see the t rexaur they'll know someone's up here..." ayma grabbed a stick and thew it directing the t rexaur in another direction for now...   
She looked back and saw zell and the others gone... but the library girl trailing them...   
"Oh not that bitch f*ck I hate her..."   
  
They walked into the clearing...   
"Man were is she..." seifer said   
Zell ran into the middle of the clearing and screamed   
"AYMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Where are you...? Ayma..."   
"ZELL... ZELL... WAIT..." the library girl caught up...   
"Oh no not her..."   
"Hi zell... look I heard about ayma... look don't worry about her... you've got me instead... and I won't make you chase after me in a wild goose chase..."   
"Look I'm sorry but I..."   
"Shhh... don't talk... talk later..." she grabbed zell and went to kiss him...   
"LOOK BACK OFF..." zell blew his stack   
"Huh..."   
"LOOK I DIDN'T YELL BEFORE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS BUT NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF..."   
"What why???"   
"LOOK... BITCH I HATE YOU... YOU'RE A SLLLLLLLLLLLLLUT... GO FIND SOME TREE TO RUB..."   
"HOW COULD YOU SAY NO TO ME FOR THAT STUPID BITCH..."   
"BECAUSE I LOVE HER.... NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
She went quiet...   
Ayma... was startled by the remark... she started crying in happiness...   
They all heard ayma except for zell and the library girl...   
Ayma climbed down the tree knowing that her cover was blown and motioned for them not to tell zell or the other girl...   
"LOOK HET OUT OF HERE... I'M NOT GOING TO HIT A GIRL..."   
"ALLOW ME!!!!!!!!!" ayma swung the girl around and knocked her to the floor...   
"AYMA!!!!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!"   
"Hold on a sec..." ayma tackled the girl as she got up...   
"YOU... STAY... AWAY... FROM... MY... GUY... BITCH" ayma said pummeling the girl between every word...   
The girl got up and ran for it... not thinking other wise ayma got up and faced the others... their faces were wide with shock...   
"AYMA!!!!!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" zell pushed her out of the way as the t rexaur tried to take a bite out of ayma...   
"WHAT THAT THINGS BACK!!!!!!!" ayma screamed...   
"QUEZACOTL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... THUNDER STORM!!!!!!!!" Zell screamed out summoning the Aztec thunderbird guardian force... the bird appeared and showered the t rexaur with electricity... it fell to the ground...   
"Stupid dino..." zell said turning to face the others... shocked to see the others unable to move...   
"WHAT'S GOING ON.... AYMA... WHERE DID YOU GO!!!!!" Zell screamed   
He looked around to find a sorceress named sorceress edea controlling ayma with her powers... the others unfroze...edea and ayma walked into a portal... he looked on the ground to see writing written ayma in the dirt... saying...   
  
"Dear zell,   
We have been friends ever since I arrived a couple of days ago   
And in time we have grown to be great friends it has come to point where we can talk to each other about anything... but their is just one thing that I haven't said... and for that I'm sorry... I should've said this sooner... but since I didn't say it then and don't have the guts to say it to your face I've decided to write it down instead... after this you probably won't want to talk to me again...   
And for that I know is my fault... well I guess here goes..."   
  
The writing then became all messy and scribbled... as though she rushed it... it said   
  
"PLEASE IF YOU SEE THIS... I'LL BE GONE... EDEA IS TAKING ME AWAY... SHE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT LOVE BEING TO STRONG TO BE SAFE... AND IS TAKING ME AWAY...STAY SAFE I DON'T WISH TO BE HERE... BUT SHE'S SAY'S THAT IT IS FOR ZELL'S PROTECTION THAT I MUST BE AWAY... I WOULD LOVE TO STAY BUT I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU... JUST BEING AWAY IS KILLING ME... I'D LOVE TO BE WITH YOU BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW... BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE YOU... this doesn't matter now but I'll say it anyway before she gets me... I love you.... Take care...."   
  
"EDEA... YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!" zell yelled   
"Look zell... you know it's ulimecia... edea would never do this... ultimecia must have edea possessed... you know that... so calm down we'll get ayma back some how..." squall assured zell   
  
"Look ayma went with her for your own good..." rinoa said   
"Look I don't care what you all say but I'm going to go get my girl back..."   
"Look zell if your willing to risk your safety well then I'm going to go with you as well... she was all of our friend... so I'm not losing another friend like I lost my family..." squall said   
"Ok then let's go..." zell, said   
"Rinoa... you're a sorceress... can you open a portal to where ayma is???" squall asked   
"Well... I can get close but I don't think I can get it spot on... but I'll try..." rinoa concentrated her powers... and a portal opened...   
"Ok then lets go..." stepping through they realized that they were inside galbadia garden...   
"Well ok... I know I'm not that good at this stuff but still I'd prefer not to be here..." rinoa said...   
"Hey don't worry...come on edea's here let's find her..."   
  
"Edea... why... tell me... I don't get all this..." ayma asked confused   
"Look I told you I'm not edea... I'm ultimecia inside of edea... and you're here because well... I don't know... I just felt like tormenting zell and the others..."   
"WHAT YOU SAID THAT IT WAS FOR ZELL'S SAFTY!!!"   
"Well I lied... get used to it..."   
"BITCH!!!!!!!!"   
"Yeah I know..."   
"SLUT!!!!"   
"Whatever"   
"HORE!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Ok going a bit to far there"   
"PROSTITUTE!!!!!! WANKE..."   
"ALL RIGHT SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" edea cut ayma off....   
Ayma sat on the bottom of the cage...   
"Far how long does it take for that dumb boyfriend of yours to show up... and he better bring his darn friends to..."   
" Well it helps if you bring them here... dumb ass..."   
"Well that takes the fun out of it"   
"WHAT YOU JUST SAID THAT YOUR BORED!!!!!!"   
"Ummm no I asked how long it takes for them to get here not that I was bored... now who's dumb!!!"   
"OH THAT'S IT IF YOU LET ME OUT I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF!!!!!!!!"   
"Yeah right I'd like to see you try!!!" edea opened the cage...   
"Come on... come and get me I'm waiting..." edea said opening her arms like a target...   
"FINE!!!!!!!!" ayma charged at her and tackled her to the floor...   
Just as she was about to hit her... edea.. Opened a portal on top of ayma, putting her back in the cage...   
"CHEATER!!!!!!!!" ayma screamed...   
  
"Ok this is where she was last time... and you know that she's waiting for us to come... so I hope your ready... ok let's go..." zell ran up to the door and punched it... the door swung open...   
They ran in...   
"Finally I thought you'd never come... and you just missed it... me and ayma had our fun although she's kinda sore now but still" edea said to them   
"CHEATER!!!!!!!... YOU AND YOUR DUMB PORTALS!!!!!!!!!! ZELL SHE WAS LYING ABOUT YOU BEING SAFER WITHOUT ME!!!!!"   
"Don't worry I was gonna kick her ass for taking you even if I was in danger... YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!"   
"Ok then let's go... but I've got a surprise... now... if you win... ayma falls to her death and if I win... she dies anyway... oh yeah and you to..."   
"WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!" zell screamed   
"What it's fun..." edea said   
"F*CK YOU B*TCH!!!!!!!!"   
"I thought we killed you..." squall complained   
"no not really you just sealed me..."   
"LET AYMA GO AND GET OUT OF EDEA'S BODY ULTIMECIA!!!!!!!!" zell yelled   
"if I did that than what will I do for fun... plus I like wreaking havoc..." edea laughed   
"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE ULTIMECIA... AND I GUESS I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!!!" zell said all pumped up...   
"THIS TIME YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!" irvine screamed...   
"RENZOKUKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squall screamed out as he pulled out his gun blade and started slashing at edea...   
"DUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" zell screamed out as he started on his limit break... pulling out all of his move's on edea...   
"BOOYA... DOLPHIN BLOW..." zell screamed saying the names of the moves out loud... he kept going on with all of his moves pounding the shit out of edea...   
"SHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Irvine screamed as he started pounding bullets into edea...   
"BLUE MAGIC!!!!!!!! MICRO MISSILES!!!!!!!!" quistis said using her limit break... using her blue magic and chosing one of the attacks that blue magic can do micro missiles... the missiles landed directly on edea taking the energy out of her...   
"COMBINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rinoa screamed joining all the others and using her limit break on edea... her dog angelo ran up to her, rinoa then threw angelo into the air allowing angelo to cast invincible moon on all of them... making her and all the others invincible for just one battle...   
"now I'd like to see you beat us bitch!!!!!!!!" rinoa yelled...   
"SLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... TRIPLE APOCALYPSE!!!!!!!!!!!" selphie screamed using her limit break and casting the most powerful spell apocalypse on edea three times...   
"ok then it was your turn last time but now it's mine... dispel!!!!!!!!" edea yelled casting dispel on squall and the others removing invincible moon... leaving them vulnurable to her attacks...   
"fine you wanna play rough then... RENZOKUKEN!!!!! LION HEART!!!!!!!!" squall said using his limit break and his final finishing limit break hitting edea hard...   
"ZELL NOW QUICK GO GET AYMA NOW THAT EDEA'S DOWN!!!!!" Irvine screamed   
"BUT SHE'S GETTING BACK UP AGAIN!!!!" zell yelled back   
"DON'T WORRY WE'LL HOLD HER OFF ZELL YOU GO GET AYMA..." squall yelled out   
"ok I'll get her..." zell said running to the cage...   
"zell I'm so sorry..." ayma said   
"I'm sorry to... but lets get you out of here..."   
"okAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"AYMA!!!!!!!!!" zell screamed in dispair... as the floor of the cage opened up...   
"ZELL I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!!!!!!" ayma screamed out in pain as she held onto the bars of the cage straining her arms...   
"YAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" zell screamed punching the cage door open   
"AYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ayma yelled as the cage door went flying right behind her and onto the beams below disitergrating it into dust...   
zell pulled ayma up... and hugged her...   
"zell I'm so sorry... all this is my fault... I never should have..."   
"ayma... it doesn't matter now... I've got you know and that's all that matters..."   
"thank you zell... I love you... I know that now... I was a fool to think other wise..."   
"I love you to... and I'm sorry that all this happened..."   
"me to... I'll never leave you like that again..."   
"never again..."   
"LAVIATHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TSUNAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squall said screaming out... the huge water dragon GF appeared... a huge rock came out of the ground and from the top of the rock appeared a huge avalanche of water... it smothered edea...   
edea fell to the ground...   
ultimecia's spirit form was defeated.. and flew out of edea... leaving edea's soul in peace...   
"EDEA!!!!!!... ARE YOU OK... ULTIMECIA IS GONE YOUR NOT POSSESSED ANYMORE!!!!! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME... please" seifer screamed worringly...   
"it's ok I'm fine... thankyou... you freed me once again from ultimecia's grasp... and I'm sorry ayma... I hope you can forgive me for almost causing death upon you" edea said getting up...   
"it's ok... I know it was really ultimecia..." ayma said   
"ayma..."   
"yeah seifer"   
"I'm sorry for all that I caused... I never should have done all that... I guess that my pride just got the best of me... I just kept thinking... hey I've come this far and I can't go back now..." seifer confessed   
"look It's ok... I guess in a way we were lucky because of you me and zell got together after all... you were right... their was no escaping the fact that I loved him and that he loves me..."   
"yeah..." zell agreed   
"umm... it'll make me feel a lot better if you would umm... do something that'll prove that it's ok... please hint hint" seifer said nervously...   
"I... guess..." zell and ayma faced each other and leaned closer...   
ayma put her arms up on zell's shoulders... wrapping his arms around ayma he pulled her close... and slowly their lips touched...   
"it's so... so... sweet... finally... they're together..." selphie said crying...   
"yeah they deserve it..." rinoa said joining in the crying...   
"you guy's need a tissue???" quistis said sniffling...   
ayma's eye's started to water...   
"what's wrong???" zell asked   
"I finally found love... and I know now that it's real... I was wrong to think that love had fooled me..."   
zell blushed and grabbed her again for another long kiss...   
"quisis can I please have another tissue???" selphie asked in tears...   
"here..." quistis said handing her another tissue   
quistis wiped her eye's using the last tissue...   
"finally... they belong together..." rinoa said   
squall wiped rinoa's wet cheeks dry with his finger and kissed on the cheek...   
"I love you squall..." rinoa said   
"ok I know that this is all so sweet and all but.... barf..." seifer complained   
"seifer stop complaining or I'll give you something to complain about..." selphie said   
"oh yeah like what??" seifer said   
"umm.... Ok then" selphie grabbed irvine and gave him a long kiss...   
"ooooooo... I like seifer you should complain more often..."   
" oh... pu-lease..." seifer said   
"wow... are they still going at it??????" irvine said surprised and gawking at how long ayma and zell had been kissing...   
"hey Irvine we've got compitition they've beaten our record..." selphie said   
"hey not for long... come on selphie" selphie and Irvine started going at it to...   
"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR... YOU CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT US!!!!!" rinoa complained   
"COME ON SQUALL LET'S GO!!!!" rinoa said   
"ok then this is one fight I know I wont lose!!!!!" squall said   
"oh come on what is this... are you all doing this to annoy me or just to..."   
"shut up seifer... let them have their fun..."   
  
"you might have defeated edea but her successor is still waiting... come and get me before I get you..."   
a voice said echoing through the speakers...   
  
the end(until the sequal is finished...)   
  
by chloe giakoumelos...


End file.
